The Rainbow Room
by SilverSnitch69
Summary: Harry and Draco are REALLY bored one day so they decided to go on a chat room to meet a new friend. What they don’t know is they’ll meet each other, and develop more than a friendship. Can their new Muggle friends get the two old rivals to kiss and make u
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Harry Potter or any other character from J.K. Rowling's universe. We just own whatever character we bring into her world. Any movies, TV shows, or books mentioned are just mentioned for fun. We are not making any money off this (sadly, cuz we broke).

**This Story is**: Post Hogwarts and the pairing is Harry/Draco. There will be mature content. If you have a problem with this, then we suggest that you click that nice little back button or the little x on the top right hand corner of your screen. You have been warned.

**Rating**: M for Mature or R which ever.

**Summary**: Harry and Draco are REALLY bored one day so they decided to go on a chat room to meet a new friend. What they don't know is they'll meet each other, and develop more than a friendship. Can their new Muggle friends get the two old rivals to kiss and make up?

* * *

The Rainbow Room

Chapter 1: What's so Good About Mornings Anyway?

It was a beautiful summer day in Muggle London; the sun was shinning; the sky was the perfect shade of blue; the birds were singing, but Draco Malfoy was bored out of his mind. He had gotten up that beautiful morning with a scowl on his face after being rudely awaked by the sun's warm rays that had filtered past his thick window curtains and had fallen straight into his eyes, successfully scaring the wonderful dream he was having of skilled hands doing unthinkable things to his body. He had kicked his sheets off himself when he found he wasn't able to fall back to sleep and continue his wonderful dream as the sun light continued to annoy him. He had shuffled into the bathroom, muttering curses under his breath and slammed the door to his bathroom shut.

After a long shower, (in which he kept dropping the soap and had gotten shampoo in his eyes), Draco stomped his way downstairs of his flat, his mood darker than it had been before he had stepped into the shower. He fixed himself a cup of coffee -- not bothering to add sugar to the dark liquid since he was in a sour mood and wouldn't mind something strong—then he plunked down on one of the wooden stools that were professionally arranged around the island in his kitchen. As he sat staring blankly into space, thinking of how his day couldn't get any worse, a large barn owl crashed through his kitchen window spraying broken glass all over his polish floor.

The old thing landed in a lump on the kitchen counter, knocking over his cup of strong coffee and hooted pitifully as it tried to stand up on its own two feet. Draco regarded the owl with the same blank look not bothering to clean himself of the hot coffee that had dripped into his lap all the while wondering if he had spoken too soon. The owl --after finally straightening himself and fixing several of its feathers-- looked up at the blonde and presented him with his leg where a rolled up Daily Prophet was tied securely to its leg.

With long, pale fingers Draco untied the Daily Prophet from the owl's leg and stood up to grab his pouch to pay the bird for its delivery. The owl gave Draco a soft hoot of thanks before ruffling its feathers and taking flight once again, using the shattered window as an exit. Draco continued to look blankly out the window in which the old owl had used long after the thing had left until he let out a frustrated shout and began to throw hexes all over his neat kitchen.

Now here he sat, on the cushy black couch, looking out the large windows that opened to his balcony, down onto the busy street below. A few months after he had graduated from Hogwarts Draco had decided to buy a place of his own, not wanting to remain in his home where too many memories were held. He had organized and signed the necessary paper work that would allow Draco to get a firm hold of his family's fortune. The process was slow and tiresome seeing as how the Ministry tried everything in its power to make sure Draco wouldn't get hold of his money that by all rights was his. In the end, they had no other choice but to allow him to grab all his money and move to the Muggle world.

It had been hard for him to adjust since he had never dared to venture into this side of the world and didn't know what to expect. Slowly but surely, Draco gathered enough knowledge to live comfortably in his newest flat.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his pale hair looking around his living room hoping he could find something that may help him endure the utter boredom he was in. It was decorated stylishly yet simple with am impressive entertainment system on one side that was complete with a large flat plasma TV screen hanging on the wall, DVD/VCR, and an amazing surround system that made your heart thump and your blood rush with adrenaline… well according to the over-excited teenager that had convinced Draco to buy it a few months previous, but he had no regrets.

Next to the TV was his stereo that he had installed directly into the wall, and when he wanted to hear something from his large variety of CD's, the thin panel would slide out of the wall ready for the CD to be placed onto it. It was really neat that Draco had spent all evening after the installment had finished just sliding the panel in and out until he decided to bed.

That was the only electronics he had in the living room. The rest of the empty space was filled with various works of art he had collected or brought with him from the Manor --though he had made sure they were not covered with dark magic. A bookshelf stood directly behind the couch he was currently sitting on filled with books and frames of several pictures he had taken of his few Muggle friends.

Draco sighed again and looked down at the glass coffee table that was placed on a plush beige carpet between the couch and the TV and grabbed the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. After moving into the Muggle world, Draco had decided to subscribe into the wizarding newspaper, not wanting to completely cut himself from the world from which he had been born into.

He lazily unrolled the paper and looked at the front page only to stare directly into green eyes. The same green eyes that always reminded him of the killing curse because both shared the same intense shade of green. He stared into the verdant green eyes of his once school enemy: Harry Potter.

Gray eyes stared into green as Draco scolded darkly at the picture of Harry Potter that was printed on the front page. Even after four years, Draco couldn't get away from him. The first year was because he had been involved with the war and had agreed to assist Snape into helping him brew potions, especially after Snape's cover had been blown by his own father. The other three years by the constant mention of the hero in all the newspaper known in the wizarding world. Picture after picture of the dark haired wizard and his success of finally defeating Voldemort were pasted onto each issue, but even if it annoyed Draco to no end to find Potter's face on the front cover, he continued to order the newspaper.

He briefly scanned the title and the picture in which it showed the Boy-Who-Lived receiving yet another award from the Minister of Magic (the photo-Harry kept on trying to leave the picture but the photo-Minister of Magic had a firm hold on him and kept smiling up at Draco who simply snorted) before throwing it back onto the glass coffee table. He rested his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing again.

He was still bored.

Draco closed his eyes and listened for a few moments at the noises that came from the busy street below before standing up and stretching. If he couldn't find any entertainment in his very living room maybe he could find something on the Internet.

He had been introduced to the Internet by one of his friends he had made only a few weeks after he had moved in into his flat. The young brown haired youth lived only down the hall and had one night knocked on his door holding a bottle of wine. The young man, who introduced himself as Mathew, was an expert with computers that he had made a career out of it designing web sites for all sorts of people.

When Draco had asked the handsome young man what the internet was one night, Mathew had simply stared at him with a shocked expression, his jaw slacked, before shaking himself and laughing his head off. After the laughter had died away, he had looked back at the blonde only to find the same vacant look in his gray eyes. Draco had been embarrassed but his curiosity had won over it. Mathew had shaken his head again before he asked Draco, "Where have you been living all your life? Under a rock?"

They had both gone out and had purchased the latest computer, since money wasn't a problem, and had spent all night installing all sorts of programs and the Internet. Mathew had showed Draco how to navigate through the 'web' --as he had called it-- and even was bold as to get him an account on a live chat room so he could talk to other people.

"Hey, you may even find someone you like." the brunette had said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Draco slowly entered his small study where he had decided to place his newest electronic toy. He walked around the mahogany desk before sitting on the soft leather chair with a groan. By far, this was the most comfortable chair in his entire house. The leather chair quickly adjusted to the person's body adding the necessary pressure on all the right places. Draco sighed again and he felt himself fall into the plush before reaching over and turning on his silver laptop. As the computer turned on, he wondered who was online. He didn't have that many acquaintances on the Internet but the few that were weren't online in the morning being too busy with school or work to talk to him.

Once the screen came up, he clicked on the icon Mathew had told him to use if he ever wanted to go online and once again waited as the window popped up.

He quickly scanned the latest in news before checking his inbox. Several messages were marked unread before he saw one that was labeled: "Lets Party!"

It was from Max --a girl he had befriended on one of his visits to a chat room and later met in person at a local café-- who was inviting him to a party this upcoming weekend.

_Heya, love!_

_How r u? I've missed u soooooo much these last few days. There wasn't n e 1 to stare at all the hot boys with and OMFG there were soooooo many! You should of seen this one hot red-head. Ugh! drool I just wanted to rip his clothes off and have my wicked way with him. LOL. But anyways… I'll tell you all about my trip to my cousin's when I see u this weekend when we go to a party I was invited to by one of my friends AND YOU BETTER COME WITH ME OR I'LL CASTRATE U! LOL. J/k. you know I'll never do that… as long as you agree to come with me._

_Well, G2G, love, Jeremy here is bugging the shit out of me hits Jeremy over the head with a bat there much better. LOL. I love you soooooooooo much. 3333333333333333 _

_take care,_

_Max_

_P.S. I'll come by your place at eight o'clock. Jeremy sends his love too._

_P.S.S Hey, it's me, Jeremy, just wanted to let you know if you don't want to go, you can always come with me and get a drink with the boys. Who needs girls anyways?_

_P.S.S.S. SHUT UP, JEREMY! You are so coming with me to that party. And WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO NEEDS GIRLS ANYWAYS? hits Jeremy over the head with bat_

Draco chuckled at his friends' antics. That had been what had first attracted him to both Max and Jeremy. They had an easygoing manner that one couldn't help but try and be their friends. They were both fun to hang out with (he found out this when he had first agreed to meet Max in person at the café. She had brought Jeremy with her although reluctantly) and were fiercely loyal to their friends.

He had been somewhat surprised to find that they had easily accepted the fact that Draco preferd bedding men instead of women after he had told them one night over several cups of beer. Jeremy had been surprised but assured Draco that it was all right, but Max had only nodded with a knowing smile directed his way. She then said if he found Johnny Depp attractive. Draco had just laughed at the nonchalance they had shown at knowing his sexual preference before answering her inquiry.

He quickly responded to his friend, telling her that he'll be ready by eight and not to hit Jeremy too hard on his head since he still owned Draco money from the last time they had gone out for drinks. He still remembers it as if it were yesterday, when in fact it was only two nights ago.

Jeremy had gotten drunk and had started a fight with a one of the bar's regulars only to get arrested when the police came. Draco had to go to the police station with a fuming Max and bail him out. Not only had the poor boy had to answer to the police officers, but he also had to answer to Max, which was by far worse than any officer. Jeremy claimed that he was defending his friend (Draco) when he saw the guy come on too strong and took no for an answer when Draco made it clear he wasn't interested. The truth was, the guy had only asked Draco if he had change for the telephone and when he had said no, the guy had asked Max if she had any. Draco reckons that maybe Jeremy was too drunk and heard wrong.

Draco sighed and smiled at the memory.

It didn't help that the guy was big, almost twice the size than his friend. He shook his head. _He would have made a perfect Gryffindor_, Draco thought.

He closed his inbox and went to check if anyone familiar was online. Nope, none. Draco sighed, pouting just a bit. He looked at his clock and found that it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. Only two hours have past and he was still bored.

"Oh, well."

He scanned all the promising chat rooms before picking one that seemed interesting; _Rainbow Room,_ and typing in his user name.

"Time to find another friend."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this. We have 1 and a half other chapters done, and ur responses will determine whether we continue with this fic or not, otherwise what the hell are we writing for if the readers think it's crap? Please R & R. Thank You


	2. I'll have one 55yearold Biker Dude!

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Harry Potter or any other character from J.K. Rowling's universe. We just own whatever character we bring into her world. Any movies, TV shows, or books mentioned are just mentioned for fun. We are not making any money off this (sadly, cuz we broke).

**This Story is**: Post Hogwarts and the pairing is Harry/Draco. There will be mature content. If you have a problem with this, then we suggest that you click that nice little back button or the little x on the top right hand corner of your screen. You have been warned.

**Rating**: M for Mature or R which ever.

**Summary**: Harry and Draco are REALLY bored one day so they decided to go on a chat room to meet a new friend. What they don't know is they'll meet each other, and develop more than a friendship. Can their new Muggle friends get the two old rivals to kiss and make up?

* * *

**The Rainbow Room**

**Chapter 2:** I'll have one 55-year-old biker dude to go, please!

Harry was overcome by the talented mouth that was bobbing up and down on his rock hard cock. He couldn't see the face of the dark figure, but he didn't care as long as that warm and wet mouth continued to drive him crazy as it was doing so at this moment.

The dark cloaked figure began to swirl his tongue on the sides of Harry's hard shaft. This was the most amazing feeling in the world. Harry's soft moans began at first light and barely audible, but as the figure's tongue lifted up on his member to gently lick at the slit on his tip, his panting escalated into loud screams of satisfaction. His head began to trash, as his body took in all the pleasure from one part of his body to every nook and cranny imaginable. This was it. Harry was ready. It would be only a matter of seconds before he reached his sweet climax in the warm mouth of this dark figure. This is it. Not too long now, before he felt the most wonderful feeling wash over him. It's coming, It's coming, 5…4…3…2…-

"FELIX"-Harry yelled as a stormy gray kitty jumped right on top of his face, disturbing Harry from one of the most hot sexual dreams he has ever had. He picked up the pretty kitty off his bed and placed him safely on the ground. He had bought the adorable cat at the mall a couple of months ago. He went shopping for a new couch, but instead he came home with a pair of trousers and a living creature. Too bad there wasn't a hot man in those trousers to bring home.

Harry got out of bed, knowing there wasn't anyway he was going to be able to go back to that juicy dream. Maybe it was for the best that Felix had woke him up. Quite frankly Harry wasn't in the mood to have to wash his bed sheets again today. So instead he decided to take a shower…a very cold shower.

The shower seemed to have done the trick. Harry felt very refreshed and was ready to start his day. Too bad there wasn't anything he particularly had to do today. So he decided to do what any normal 21-year-old bloke who was bored out of his bloody mind would do. He turned on the Tele and began his reign over the remote control. One good thing about living alone was that you never had to fight over what to watch on TV. He began flipping through channels, stopping every now and then when something caught his eye. But all in all everything on was absolute rubbish. Until he saw that a rerun of one of his favorite shows of all time was on. Harry had to take a moment to absorb the presence of the beautiful man that was before him on the Television screen. Queer as Folk (The American version) was by far the best show on TV. The damn right shagable actor Gale Harold played Brian Kinney, the doesn't take your shit, fucks who he wants when he wants, gorgeous gay man of Pittsburgh. It was difficult to watch the sex god and not drool, and the amount of hot guy/guy action that the show brought just made it the best damned show ever. Harry watched his show until the credits rolled at the end and turned off the TV. He didn't want to just sit there on the couch (which was recently bought a couple weeks ago) and watch TV all day so he decided to make himself some lunch.

He walked into his large kitchen. He wanted a large kitchen because one thing that most people might not know about Harry Potter is that he loves to cook. He had always wanted a kitchen that was big, but yet cozy and welcoming to create his delicious meals. Today however, was one of those days where he didn't feel like making an exquisite meal, so he settled on a simple good old turkey sandwich. How can you go wrong with a sandwich?

He finished up his meal, and like a good boy he washed his dirty dishes right after, but when all that was done, he was again left with the dilemma (everything is a dilemma at that age) of having nothing to do.

Usually when one is completely bored out of their mind (as Harry is now) they elect one of their good friends to come and save them from their deep boredom. So Harry decided he would call one of his good Muggle friends to talk to for a while. That should at least kill an hour or so.

He picked up the phone to call his good friend Katherine. They had met each other one night at a pub, and she was one of the funniest people he had met since the Weasley twins. In the beginning Harry noticed that Kat was trying to flirt with him, but while the night went on he eventually admitted to being gay. It was funny to see Kat's reaction. She was at first relieved by his confession. He hadn't looked at her chest the entire night so she figured something was up.

Turns out that Kat is completely okay with homosexuals. She happens to be one of those corny little fan girls who runs around buying those Japanese comic books that have hot guys doing "it" on every other page. Needless to say that Harry eventually turned into one of those fan girls, or rather fan boys. It's a change since he usually has fan girls and boys chasing after him in the wizarding world.

"Hello"

"Hey Kat what you been up to?" asked Harry.

"Oh, hey Harry, nothing much just laying about the house, reading the new Gravitation"

"Ha, what else is new?" said Harry sarcastically

"Oh, you know same old…been going from town to town, stealing babies and sacrificing them to the sex gods. The usual" answered Kat in the same sarcastic tone.

"Whhhaaa" said Harry in a shocked voice "Without me? You know that's one of my favorite things to do!"

"Well, dear, I'm sure you would have been too busy wanking to one of your dreams of the dark cloaked figure anyway"

Kat could actually _hear_ the sneer in Harry's eyes.

"Why in the hell did I tell you about those dreams anyway?" said Harry with a childish pout on his face.

"Because you love me and you have a sick masochistic nature to yourself?" replied Kat

"Well, one out of two ain't bad," said Harry, but this time with a bit of a smirk placed on the edges of his mouth.

"So anyway masochistic boy. What are you doing this weekend?" asked Katherine

"Oh you know same old…cruise the streets for unsuspecting hot virgins, take them back to my flat and strip them down to their bare ankles then have my wicked way with them. You know the usual"

"Ha…ha...ha...Mr. I haven't been laid in months" said Kat "What you're actually going to be doing this weekend is accompanying me to this wild party a friend of a friends invited me to."

"Oh a friend of a friends, sounds like you did your background work"

"Well, nonetheless you will be going to this party, and you will meet a hot guy there, or I will personally come over there and kick your adorable ass. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am" answered Harry in that sarcastic tone again.

"Damn right you are, Okay hun, I got to get going. I'd like to finish this manga before I die"

"But Kat I'm bored out of my mind! What the hell do you want me to do?" asked Harry in a whinny little kids voice.

"Oh God, stop whining, you're not a child! Although you sure do act like one sometimes" said Kat, then she heard a small Hmph come from the other end of the line, which gave evidence to how much of a child Harry could act like. "Why don't you just surf the Net or something Harry? Make some new online friends. You never know who you'll meet on there"

"Yeah like some 55 year old biker dude that's a pervert whose just looking for little kids to cyber with" said Harry frowning

"Harry, ewww" was all that Kat could say.

"Okay, okay anything to pass the time"

"Good, I'll talk to you later" said Kat

"Sure whatever…I'm off to make a 55 year olds widest dreams come true"

"You do that dear, bye," said Kat laughing.

"Bye" said Harry as he clicked the end button on the phone and put it back in its charger.

He got up off the couch again and walked into the study. He sat in his Italian made leather chair in front of his laptop and turned it on. As he waited for the Internet to load he did what anyone would do who was lacking in the patience department. He started to do twirls in his leather chair to help pass the time. Oh if Kat could only see him now. She would be so justified in calling him immature.

The Internet loaded and Harry went on to one of his search engines and typed in "Chat Rooms". He clicked on the first interesting looking link and entered a place called "Stuari's Chat World" Harry began looking through the different possible rooms he could go into, then one in particular caught his eye. _Hmmm…the Rainbow Room_ thought Harry _Sounds promising. _

He clicked into the room, and all that was left to do was to choose a nickname.

"55 year old biker dudes here I come," said Harry out loud laughing to himself.

* * *

A/N: Well this is chapter 2. Written by Stupy, so I'm thinking the writing style is a bit different huh? Hope it's not too crapie. Yes I know Harry is a bit OOC, but whatever, I'll try fixing that, unless you like his character, please tell me so I know how to write him in later chapters. I'm kind of new so, any help is appreciated. We'll try explaining the boys backgrounds in later chapters, and the party is soon to come Please R & R. Tell us what u think, and if we should even continuse with this fic 333 


End file.
